User talk:Appledash
Welcome Hey peoples. This is Ice here. Call me Iceh, Ice, or Icy. If you want to ask any questions, feel free too! ♥♥♥ :) May StarClan light your path. --Ice ♥♥♥ :D Nods Yeah you're right. I can make longhaired stuff for it too. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I Can't Belive It. ' And NOBODY is allowed to say 'This user is better than this user' *gazes at fawn* Icefall★ Talk 18:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC)' Thank-you so much for accepting my apology. I have tried to say sorry but you haven't agreed to it. It's not going to work if you keep bringing it back up. I've tire to improve my attitude (starting from yesterday) but clearly you haven't. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) CAP? Want to go to CAP? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 13:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Not IRC, the actual project. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 13:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Comment on my pics, i'm bored. :P §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 14:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ? How do you make a link from you're user page or talk page to something else, for example Sandstar has a link for images that are needed for characters. How do I do that? Thank you, ϠSpiritc 17:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) can i join this clan i really want to join as a kit Flowerkit 21:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) i don't know how to rp can you help me plz? Flowerkit 22:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Hiya, Im making my own Wikia, and I need some blanks. Could you please make me some queen blanks? I really really suck, and yes I've tried. You would be a really big help! ϠSpiritc 14:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) What about their tails? There great though, cause I couldnt do anything like that! I'll have Night shine or Nighty tweak them, thank you! XD ϠSpiritc 14:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, could you tweak them like this? On both blanks, thanks. ϠSpiritc 15:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) XDDDD Oh, well I have a very complex way of thinking when it comes to Charart... sorz! X) ϠSpiritc 15:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Ancients I decided to quit. It's a hard decision, but one I feel will be for the best. You now have full control of the Ancients, and can do with it what you will. This is goodbye, for the last time Also, thank you, for helping me get started here, and even when we had disagreements, not shouting me down. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 18:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't an easy decision to make at all. I was actually crying really hard when I said it. I'll miss you two. You and Nightfall keep the site running, okay? [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey?! Why'd you kick me from the IRC? I was just messing around! Now Im banned! Could you please lift the ban from me? TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 17:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) XC As I had said, TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 17:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ''just messin around.... Ok, thats much better than what I had expected. Could you lift the ban Suiseuki gave me for absoulutely no reason on WWiki? Please! TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 18:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Warriors Echowind was made a warrior earlier because she fought the fox. Ravenpaw and Flarepaw will be made warriors, then Icepaw, Pinepaw and Cherrypaw--'Nightshine'~ 18:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Blank FAIL Icy, can you tweak it for me, please, I mean, when you have time? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 14:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok. Maybe we could start over maybe today at like 1:00? :) EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 12:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ya, but its a Roleplay ''site. I dont think I've ever heard of DarkClan, Firepelt, or ''Rubystar in any of the Warriors books. So it might be based of the books, but not mostly, its mostly a Roleplay site. TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 16:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) But DarkClan? Seriously? I know the rest of the Clans excist, but not that one. Anyways, ok I wont make one. And have you been on my Wikia recently? We have a new member! X)))) TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 16:44, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, but he deserves it. He has been quite mean to me, and acts very rude around me. And yes I did, and its been three days. And I'm STILL banned?! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 17:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *ears flick* Yeah, I must be blind I guess, thanks. *tail twitches* Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 18:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) >:( You gave me a chance Thats nice. But why the he!! did you do it. The only reason I kept Streamtail was because of your message. Be that way. I am pissed at you Take away my admin rights. Fine ban me fine like I care anymore Streamtail is dying Iceshine never gave him a chance she just will have to watch him die And i don't give a crap of how much you complain. I really don't I am really mad of you so why the heck should I forgive you? You said it yourself. And you lied to me. You proboly don't even know what I'm talking about I'm talking about that stupid couple called IceshineXKestrelfang I gave you many chances this is the final time thats it. Yes thats right... I might say it. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 01:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL I figured it was time for me to join! Jmiles The forums guy! 04:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Kestrelfang and Iceshine I drew it myself. Say if you want another. :D Style and picture is copyrighted. ''--Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) WTF? I can't even believe what Clarissa did. That was just rude. She has no right to spread lies about me like that. I'm really quitting this time. I'll be on other sites with people who care about me. I won't come on the IRC either. I'll give you places to talk to me later, For now, so long [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|''vans]] 17:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC It kicked me off, so I'm going to use my client. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 00:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Sunblaze Iceh, may I have Sunblaze back? I know I let you have him, but since I changed up both him and Hawkfire, I kinda need to roleplay him. If you want to keep him, I understand. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 16:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Moon's CotC Art Contest You have to use CotC blanks. [[User:Mossstar101|Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 12:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) CHECK IT! check out my new siggie dalton helped. AshclawLive Curious 16:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks Its what I do :P. [[User:Manyman|'Many']][[User Talk:Manyman|'man']] 12:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Going Away I'm going away for Thu-Sat, so please don't decline images. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 18:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ice, I didn't like Iceshine that much. She and Kestrelfang didn't make a good couple. I think TawnyXKestrel would be better. Anyway, Bracken said that you still liked DustXIce. A fuss over nothing. Kestrelfang is mates with Tawnywing, they are a better couple. Corry Ice, be with Dustblaze,--Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deputy Well, no. Mintbar isn't going to be deputy. I don't know what further things you and Echo have decided for my clan, but She's not being deputy. End. Of. Story. I'll have to think about that one, because there are no senior warriors except for Loveshine, Jellomello, and Sharkteeth (My RP XD) --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 13:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ashclaw Going do anything about it? http://catsofclans.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ABluestar1776&diff=33937&oldid=28652 http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestar1776#get_OUT_blue Shruggytalk 17:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Nomination Fawny has been nominated for Warrior status. Be sure to cast your vote! ;) §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 18:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Join? Can i join the ancients as a softpaw named Birds song a gray she cat with warm blue eyes BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 14:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Image FAIL For you... It's an EPIC fail. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 15:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC I'm just not allowed anymore. I can still roleplay, though. =) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC)